vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Team America
Train, say your prayers, eat your vitamins, be true to yourself, true to your country, and be a REAL American! '' ''WE THE PEOPLE! Team America was a tag team consisting of Duke Nukem and Guile. Their team formed based off of their mutual respect for each other and the love they shared for their country, until Guile betrayed Duke at End Game 6, ending their partnership. Following Guile's betrayal, the two feuded throughout the entirety of Season 7, with Guile ultimately prevailing over Duke at End Game 7. In VGCW 'Season 1-3: Stable Heard 'Round the World' After a legendary battle for the Casual Championship , Duke and Guile grew a mutual respect for each other. With fans demanding a proper tag team, it was only a matter of time until the two joined forces. That day came on 2013-03-26, when Team America debuted to fight Raw Power. During the match, Dan the Unpatriotic Man decided to beat down Mr. Satan and leave the ring. Guile and Duke unleashed the power of the Bald Eagle and proceeded to wreck Earth's Hero. Duke would eventually get the pin, in a cheap victory for every American. Their next match would be against a team that had no such chemistry issues in GameCenter FU in a tornado tag elimination match on 2013-04-23. While both Guile and Duke managed to control the action in the early going, America would fall to a stunner and power glove punch from AVGN in the end. Following the loss, Team America looked to regain some momentum in a match against The Practice. It was a close match, but during the end of the heated battle, a battered Guile managed to get the hot tag on a still relatively fresh Duke. In an extremely questionable action, Duke instead tagged back Guile in. This decision wound up costing them the victory, leading to some questioning Duke's real contribution to the team. 'Season 4-5: America the Casual' Despite Duke being the one who cost Team America the match, he began to experience some success in Singles competition, defeating Solid Snake in a dramatic match to earn himself a spot in the Casual Championship #1 Contenders match. It met some complications however, with the fourth competitor being revealed as none other than Guile! The two Americans would once again find themselves at opposite sides of the ring, and after Duke quickly eliminated Captain Falcon, would assist Guile in destroying Dan Hibiki, much to the pleasure of the crowd. Duke however, not forgetting the objective of the match, began to attack Guile which lead to a three way brawl. After Dan was eliminated by Guile, the ring became that of a battlefield, with The Real Americans throwing everything they had had at each other. After a long and gruesome showdown, Duke finally managed to land his stunner on Guile, but was still unable to get the 3 count due to Guile's incredible showing of American heart. Duke finally put Guile down after an Arm Drag, earning another shot at the Casual Championship. On August 3rd, Guile met Duke backstage, encouraging his team mate to rip Segata a new asshole, which assured that there was no more bad blood between them, much to relief of the crowd. Although Duke was unable to pull off the win, he still put on another great showing. With the past tension now behind them, Team America returned to tag competition on September 7 in a match against The Game Grumps. With their only real resistance being JonTron, the victory was relatively easy to achieve, with Guile reversing Ego's Coast to Coast and hitting his patented Sonic Boom for the victory, finally putting Team America back on track. Riding off this new found momentum, Team America would then meet Shadaloo in battle on October 8th for a shot at the Casual Champions. Guile had a long and storied rivalry with M. Bison, leading to him spending a majority of the in-ring time fighting his nemesis. When Team America seemed to be on the verge of losing, Duke and Guile used a combination of teamwork and heart to finally pull out a win, with Guile becoming the first person to ever pin Sagat, stealing his opponents Tiger Uppercut in the process. Team America finally got their shot at the gold at End Game 5, and despite putting up a valiant fight, Duke was eventually pinned, putting an end to their dreams. 'Season 6: Bash at the Beach' With VGCW going through a revamp in Season 6, Duke experienced a career renaissance, becoming the first person to defeat Donkey Kong in over 9 months, and starting a feud with Ganondorf. Guile was met with little success however, having but a single match against Little Mac and spot in a battle Royale. When Duke's feud with Ganondorf reached it's boiling point, he was left to fight the Double Dragons alone. To the surprise of many, Guile never made the save. It was later revealed that Guile had gone MIA, with Ganondorf seemingly responsible. After defeating The Dark Lord at End Game 6, Duke was low-blowed and attacked out of frustration, but was saved by a returning Guile. With the two reunited, they shook hands to the applause of everyone watching. However, in an unbelievable swerve, Guile sold his soul to the devil and hit Duke with an Amerislam heard around the world. His motives were unknown, but only one thing was for sure; America was doomed. 'Season 7: Civil War' Following Guile's now infamous betrayal, his reasoning was simple: After being labled as generic and boring by the VGCW Universe, he was furious that his past accomplishments were overlooked as Dukes skyrocketing popularity took VGCW by storm, despite him "accomplishing nothing". He asserted that he would now stand out, and that everyone was now talking about Guile. Everyone, including Duke. Duke was quick to get in his verbal jabs against Guile, trashing his Casual Championship Reign while promoting his own relevant feats, and quickly defeated VGCW Champion Gabe Newell in a non-title match. Duke later participated in the Elimination Chamber match for the VGCW Championship, but was eliminated by Proto Man, who ultimately won the title. Not to be outdone, Guile challenged and handily defeated Proto Man in another non-title match, meaning that both he and Duke had wins over Champions. Tired of talking, it was then Duke who laid out a challenge; Duke vs Guile, one on one at The Royal Rumble. When the former friends finally met in the ring, they had one of the closest matches in VGCW history, exchanging Stunners and Amerislams, only for each man to kick out at 2. As the fierce battle came to a close, Guile gained control and was set to finally defeat Duke with one last thunderous Amerislam, but Duke made one hell of a ballsy move, making a last second reversal and finishing of Guile with another Stunner. Despite his victory, Guile was still unimpressed, and again promoted the fact that he had beaten the VGCW Champion. It was only then that Ganondorf made his return, forcing Guile from the ring. After several weeks of mindgames, Guile and Ganondorf began brawling in the ring only for Duke to run in and lay out both men with stunners, making it clear that the war wasn't over. The next week, Duke confirmed that the three of them would collide at End Game 7. War of the Worlds At End Game 7, the stage was set for their final battle; Hell in a Cell, and the match lived up to the name. They fought in what might be the longest non-Iron Man match in VGCW history, with Stunners, Amerislams and GVDs constantly being hit, and all three combatants being busted wide open. When Bazza threatened to call the extremely lengthy match a draw, Guile managed to pull off a last ditch effort by double DDT'ing both Duke and Ganon. A very bruised and bloody Guile finally pinned Duke for the 3 count, bringing an end to one of the most hellacious matches, and feuds, ever seen. Aftermath and Legacy A team forged out of respect, comradery, and pride for their country would ultimately end in blood, betrayal, and jealously, although the long term impact of the tag team has arguably made it all worth it. Both Duke and Guile were instantly elevated to the main event, putting together impressive match records and taking down noteworthy foes. Duke, seeing his business with Guile finally through, returned to singles action, and despite some setbacks from opponents such as Solid Snake, climbed back to the top of the rankings after defeating others such as Adam Jensen and The Heavy. Guile, still determined to make it to the top, tricked Johnny Cage and The Ring Rangers into doing his dirty work, ending Mr. Satans career and later defeating Cage himself. With Duke now a top face, and Guile a top heel, it's only a matter of time until the two clash once again. Tag Team Record